User blog:DeathBattleDude/Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (My version)
Ken vs Terry.PNG|GameboyAdv Ken_vs_2.png|NocturnBros -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest (ver.1) KenTerry.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Kenvsterry.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Ken Masters Terry Bogard.jpeg|DeathBattleDude K vs T.jpg|Simbiothero Ken VS Terry ver.2 (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest (ver.2) KM vs TB.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard.png|The Ancient One IMG_8238.png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) See my previous episode Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard is a What-If? episode of Death Battle that came true. Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)* Wiz: In Japanese media, an American stereotype possesses the following badass features: Blonde hair, red clothing, blue eyes, amd its most defining feature: A fiery fist pf pain. Boomstick: And these two American martial arts champions definetely show it off. Ken Masters, Street Fighter's Fire-Breathing Fist. Wiz: And Terry Bogard, Fatal Fury's Legendary Hungry Wolf. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ken Masters (Cues Street Fighter V - Ken's Theme*) Wiz: Born to a rich hotel tycoon, Ken Masters was spoiled by the vast amount of wealth his family had. Boomstick: Annoying little brat! Why can't he be a nice guy for once! Wiz: Well this problem was noticed by Ken's father himself. Hoping to teach his son humility, Ken's father sent him to Japan to train under an old friend named Gouken. Under Gouken's tutelage, Ken would meet his sparring partner and future best friend Ryu and learn the ways of the Ansatsuken aka The Assassin's Fist, although Gouken's take was based more on self-defense than murder. Boomstick: With his training on the Assassin's Fist, Ken learned useful techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken and the spinning tornado kick known as the Tats- U- Maki Senpoop-''' Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the Hurrican Kick allows Ken to pass through projectiles and send opponents reeling. But the one technique Ken excels in the most is the- '''Boomstick: SHORYUKEN! Wiz: *sighs* The Shoryuken allows Ken to jump high in the air and strike his opponent's jaw with a devastating uppercut. Hell, Ken was so good at it that he can light his fists on fire and even create it's strongest version, the Shinryuken. Boomstick: The Shinryuken gives Ken the ability to hurl opponents in for a multi-hitting surprise. Hell, an attack like that could give my ex-wife's farts a run for their money! Wiz: *sighs* With his training complete, Ken decided to return to America and enter the American Martial Arts tournament to put his skills to the test. Not only did he win the tournament, but it's also the event where he would meet his future wife Eliza. Boomstick: Damn! Well, being a practicioner of the Ansatsuken has gave Ken more than just one tournament championship. Not only that, but he took on multiple other legendary fighters like Rufus, a obnoxious douchebag who happens to be just as heavy as my ex-wife. Wiz: But it also turns out that the benefit of learning the self-defense variant of Ansatsuken also gave Ken a power that exceeds the original killing art's dark energy, the Satsui no Hado. This said power is the Power of Nothingness. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Ryu's Theme*) Boomstick: Now we're talking! The Power of Nothingness is sooo powerful that it gives Ken limitless power and does all sorts of shit to his abilities. Hell, not even an electrified fist could do shit to this Crimson Fighter. Wiz: Not only that but it could also be used to withstand the unrivaled power of the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique the Raging Demon, an attack that destroys the victim's soul and later turn their sins against them. Boomstick: But being one of the Street Fighters' poster boys doesn't mean Ken's invincible. While Ken's greatest asset is his burning desire to fight, his greatest weakness is his own arrogance. Rather than just taking down his opponents while they're at their most vulnerable state, Ken decides to showboat his greatness, which leaves him just as vulnerable. Wiz: But still, Ken Masters has proven himself to be one of the most iconic fighters of all time. He's got flames and he'll incinerate you with it. Ken: Hey! Ryu: You're early. Ken: Well, you know me. Ken then hold his fist out and gives Ryu a friendly fistbump before assuming the two assume their fighting stances. Ken: Let's go! Ryu: Hooh! Terry Bogard (Cues Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf - Terry Bogard*) Wiz: Born in the harsh streets of South Town, All Terry had was himself and his younger brother Andy. Boomstick: Because of the streets being infested with a shit ton of criminals, The brothers had to fend for themselves all day to survive. Poor kids, It's like the time my dad didn't pick me up from school! Wiz: But then, the brothers were adopted by Jeff Bogard. Taking on the last name of their adoptive father, the brothers were then trained in martial arts and raised by Jeff. After a few years of having a taste of family life, The Bogard brothers then suddenly witnessed the death of their father at the hands of the criminal warlord, Geese Howard. Boomstick: Oh, bummer, that's... that's just sad. Well, the Bogard brothers aren't the type of guys who weep like a baby. Angered by the tragic event, Terry and Andy decided to leave South Town to train in martial arts so that they could avenge the death of the legendary Jeff Bogard. Wiz: With Andy travelling to Japan in order to train, Terry remained in America. Combined with his father and his father's master Tung's teachings, Terry went on to learn many other fighting styles like karate and kickboxing. Boomstick: With his training complete, Terry developed techniques like the mouse-looking energy blast known as the Power Wave and the fiery-fisted punch known as the Burn Knuckle. Wiz: He can also use the Rising Tackle, where Terry rises upward like a drill and the Crack Shoot, where he extends his legs like a basketball player does. But those attacks are just the beginning, during his training under Tung, he learned the secret techniques of the Hakkyokuseiken, the techniques of the Eight-Extremites Holy Fist. Boomstick: Does that Kung-fu teach you how to exorcise demons by punching them? Wiz: Umm, no. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Well, It did give Terry useful and powerful techniques like the Power Geyser, a blast of enrgy strong enough to blast opponents away and the Buster Wolf, an energy explosion that sends Terry's opponents to the ground. Now burning to fight, Terry was ready to face Geese. (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Follow Me (Instrumental)*) Boomstick: And what better way to face him than entering a fighting tournament Geese was hosting? Wiz: This was the King of Fighters tournament, a tournament founded by Geese himself and the tournament where many legends are known. From Ryo Sakazaki to Kyo Kusanagi, Terry made a name for himself during the tournament by defeating its champion, Billy Kane. Boomstick: Impressed at Terry for his skill, Geese decided to give Terry a chance to fight him in his tower. Wiz: When Terry and Geese started trading blows, a fierce fight erupted. Matching each other blow for blow, Terry managed to defeat Geese and knocked him off the tower, which Geese somehow survived. Boomstick: Bummer, but on the bright side, Jeff has been avenged. Wiz: Terry may have failed to kill Geese but he wouldn't automatically be called weak because of this said small failure. If you still believe he's weak, well he's done things that nobody has imagined. Boomstick: He's beaten Krauser, who's not only the Earl of Stroheim but also Geese's half-brother. Wiz: He's also managed to fight on par with characters that can deflect blasts from the Zero Cannon, a satellite that can destroy small cities. Boomstick: Still not enough? How about the time he survived being crushed by a NESTS base! Hell, he even made the world believe he's dead and would later return to the fighting circuit a year later. Wiz: However, while Terry's inability to give up is his greatest asset, his carefree attitude is very questionable. Boomstick: We're talking about a guy who was 30 minutes late for his training just because he fell asleep in the train station and hasn't won a tournament recently, probably because he probably couldn't lead his team, Fatal Fury, properly. Hell, it's like a teacher not knowing how to lead an entire section Wiz: However, he has attended every other tournament after his first time with his team despite the fact that Muay Thai champion Joe Higashi and Andy leaving the team few times. Boomstick: From any way you look at it, Terry Bogard would sooner suffer than give up. He's a wolf and he howls loud. Terry: I was so afraid of you. I hoped I'd never see you again but I'm ready to fight, I've conquered my fear, now if it kills me you will lose! Terry then assumes his stance while glaring at Krauser. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Cues Ultra Street Fighter IV - Main Theme*) In a King of Fighters tournament, Ken Masters is seen landing blows with Dan Hibiki, whom he was slowly beginning to overpower. Ken: Sho... Ryu... His fist then ignites with flames as his fist rises up. Ken: Ken! He then raises his flaming fist to execute a Shoryuken which strikes the jaw of the Saikyo master, who was knocked down and out of the ring, Ken had emerged victorious... (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Departure from South Town*) A blonde-haired man is then seen walking towards the ring. A man that is clad in Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes, A red and white baseball cap, a white tank top, and a red short sleeved jacket with a white star on the back. The man's name is Terry Bogard. Terry: Come on, Slugger! Ken then assumes his stance as soon as Terry was near the ring. As Terry entered the ring, He dropped his duffel bag before assuming his stance and taunting Ken. King of Fighters XIV - Soy Sauce for Geese*) Terry: Hey! Come on, come on! Ken: Bring it on, meatball! Ken then runs towards Terry and lands multiple punches and kicks but Terry blocks them all and strikes Ken with a Power Dunk which, violently landing Ken on his chest. Terry then raises both his hands up, which signifies him gathering ki, and dashes forward to execute the Burn Knuckle. Ken, however, parries the attack, which causes a shockwave that is heard through the entire arena. As Terry gets knocked away by the parry, he was left wide open. Ken: Sho... Ryu... He clenched his left fist. Ken: Reppa! He then hits Terry with a Shoryuken followed by a higher and fiery one, signifying the Shoryureppa. As Terry falls to the ground and on his chest, Ken then raised his left hand up, boastfully celebrating. Ken: I did it! As Ken continously boasted, Terry began recovering, spitting blood as he slowly gets up. Ken then noticed this and turned to Terry's side but Terry already got up and gathered ki before striking Ken in the chest with a powerful Burn Knuckle. ￼ The attack then sent Ken into the ropes, which pushed him forward, and allowed Terry to punch the former back to the ropes. This gave Terry the opportunity to knock Ken back and forth with every punch he lands. After punching Ken over 10 times, Terry dashes backward as the punch-drunk Ken blindly walks forward. Terry then turns his hat backwards before running towards the dazed Masters and kneeing him in the stomach, launching both of them upwards. As both were in mid-air, Terry ignites his fist with fire before striking Masters in the face as both land in the ground, indicating that Terry had used the Star Dunk Volcano on Ken. The violent impact of the attack had not only bloodied Masters, but also collapsed the ring. Because of this, the crowd was at shock and both men were downed but not entirely beaten. Both men then start recovering, with Terry recovering first but Ken recovering a few seconds later. Both men then assume their stances. Ken: Bring it on! Terry: Let's go! Both men then run at each other with all of their power and spirit unleashed. As they get close, both men use all their might to trade powerful blows despite all their punches catching each other. Terry: Won't lose! Ken: You already did! Terry was then unaffected by Ken's arrogance and suddenly hits him with a Rising Tackle, which violently launches Ken into the air. As Ken was in the air, Terry takes two steps backward and charges his fist with ki. Terry: BUSTERRR... He then dashes with a fiery fist Terry: WOLF! BOOM! The violent explosion had blasted Ken away, indicating the Buster Wolf. As Ken was in lying bloodied in the metal barricade, Terry is also seen lying on the ground, exhausted from all the power he unleashed. Terry *thoughts: How long can i keep this up?! If this guy continues to get back up, I'm gonna have to use what's left-over of my power! Ken and Terry then slowly get back up, limping and struggling, vomiting blood as many of their bones were broken and their bodies bleeding. Ken: Show me *coughs blood* Whatcha got! Terry: No problem! (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Dante's Theme*) Terry then raises both his hands up and gathers all his energy as Ken runs towards him. With all the energy around getting into his hands, Terry's rage intensifies. The ground then shakes and rubble falls around the arena. The energies then begin to disappear as Terry slams both hands, creating geysers of energy that destroy the arena, indicating a Trinity Geyser. Ken continues running towards Terry, disregarding the destruction around him and the geyser of energy aiming towards him. The Trinity Geyser then strikes at Ken and the violent explosions intensify which results in the crowd running away. The explosion then stops and the arena is filled with rubble and smoke. Terry, exhausted, kneels down and breathes heavily. Ken, however, remained unphased and then ignites both his fists on fire. He had tapped into the Power of Nothingness for a short amount of time to survive. Ken: SHIN... Ken then rises up and hits Terry's jaw with one of his fiery fists. Ken: ...RYUKEN! Ken had performed the Shinryuken, which incinerates Terry as the wolf shouts and Ken lands on the ground exhausted. ￼ As the bloodied Ken was celebrating his hard-earned victory, Terry's corpse is seen on the ground, incinerated. Results (Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Ken's Theme*) Boomstick: Well, shit. But on the bright side, Blue Mary is single and ready to mingle! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: I know, I know. Just stating out what everybody thinks of now. Wiz: *sighs* Both Ken Masters and Terry Bogard are really great fighters on their own right because of their rigorous training when they were children and can endure an equal amount of punishment, more so than what a normal human could withstand. However, Terry's resume and less simplistic style of fighting easily proves that he is superior to Ken Masters in strength, speed, stamina and in nearly every single stat. Boomstick: Hell, Terry's experience in fighting King of Fighters champions Ryo Sakazaki and Kyo Kusanagi proves he can fight people similar to Ken Masters. Wiz: In fact, Terry would have actually ended Ken if he resorted to using all his power and then firing a Trinity Geyser to finish him. However, When Ken tapped into the Power of Nothingness, Terry's momentum quickly turned against him. Boomstick: We're talking about the same power that easily withstanded an Electric Punch and the Raging Demon, an attack that annihilates the soul! It's no secret that he would easily walk through all of Terry's attacks. Wiz: See, the Power of Nothingness grants Ken power that can allow him to fight on par with Satsui no Hado practicioners and other beings of immense power and has the ability to become more powerful the more the practicioner uses it in battle. Sure Ken's Power of Nothingness isn't as powerful as that of Ryu's, but who's to say that his will never develop? Of course it will! It's immeasurable in power and will eventually grow stronger because of Ken's great potential, which is untapped and possibly even greater than that of Ryu's. So, with all of Terry's momentum instantly turned against him, the only thing the legendary wolf could do was shout his last howl. Boomstick: Looks like Terry couldn't keep his Bogard up. Wiz: The winner is Ken Masters. Polls Who were you rooting for? Ken Masters Terry Bogard Do you agree with the results of Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Next Time on Death Battle Johnny: I make this look easy! Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Colour Themed Death Battles